


Today Is A Good Day To Die; Collection

by MnyehLike (SilverDreemurr)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDreemurr/pseuds/MnyehLike
Summary: For now, only one chapter, but as I write these little blurbs I'll add onto this. This will be a collection of RvB ficlets. Requests will be taken, whether they be concepts or sentence prompts. I might not be able to do some of it as soon as you request it, as I've only gotten through season 8, but I'll try my best.
Kudos: 5





	Today Is A Good Day To Die; Collection

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small blurb I wrote off a sentence prompt on Tumblr, original publishing here; https://lazyfox411.tumblr.com/post/616842583390519296/gunfire-rang-out-on-all-sides-simmons-and-sarge

Gunfire rang out on all sides. Simmons and Sarge were ducked behind one fallen slab of concrete, Grif and Donut on the other side. Donut had gotten shot in the side, and Grif was trying to put pressure on the wound.

“Sir, what do we do?!” Simmons looked at Sarge desperately, wanting something, anything from his commanding officer. Sarge stared off into the distance for a moment, then looked at Simmons.

“You take Donut and Grif and run, son.” Sarge looked completely serious. Simmons was shocked.

“Wh- But, sir! What about you?!” Simmons himself had been banged up a bit too, not in a good condition to fight. Sarge took one last glance at Donut. He wouldn’t make it if they didn’t get back to base, to where Doc was.

“Simmons, are you questioning my orders?” Sarge glared at Simmons coldly, and Simmons gulped.

“N-No, but…Why?”

“Sometimes, the best thing to do is to run headfirst into danger, because danger’s not expecting it.” Sarge then stood up and jumped the slab of concrete. He wasn’t letting his team die before he did.


End file.
